Best Gift Ever
by MagicLover1001
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Sam is a little nervous to ask Jake something. How will he react to her question?
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first fan fiction piece ever. I would also like to say that Terri Farley owns the rights to all the characters of Phantom Stallion._

Chapter 1

Sam squinted her brown eyes to see her surroundings as the snow began to fall fast around her. Her auburn hair whipped her face in the wind as she shifted in the saddle. Ace gave an impatient snort as she tried to figure out the best path to take to get home. She wasn't quite sure if she should try and get home or try to find shelter. Unfortunately Sam didn't have the chance to make the decision as Ace spooked and threw Sam off. Before she had a chance to get back on her feet Sam saw Ace running back towards River Bend Ranch. Quickly Sam looked around at her surroundings to see if she could find any shelter. Sighing in disappointment Sam slowly rose to her feet. It didn't taker her long to notice the burning pain that ran through her knee and down her leg. When she tried to take a step she felt her knee start to give at her weight.

Slowly Sam hobbled her way over to a rock. Sam could feel that her knee was started to swell as the pain felt like it was being bounced up and down. Quickly she gathered up some snow and placed it on her knee. She didn't mind that her jeans were starting to get wet from the snow but just enjoyed the easing sensation the ice was giving her knee. Sam then tried to figure out what she should do when she heard something behind her. Not seeing anything Sam gently backed away from the rock. Even though her eyes couldn't sense any danger, her body sure sensed it. The hair on her neck rose as a shiver ran through her body. Sam had learned the hard way that she should listen to her body in these situations after a cougar attacked her years ago. At this point Sam didn't care about the pain in her knee as she started to follow her horse back to River Bend Ranch.

Sam's knee finally gave out on her as she made it out of the Arroyo Azul. She knew that there was no way her knee would allow her to put any weight on it for a while. Just as she realized it was starting to snow harder she saw a figure start to approach her. Relief washed over her as she realized that the Figure was Witch.

"Jake!" she couldn't help herself from yelling.

When he was finally close enough to Sam he stopped Witch. With one swift movement he dismounted her and left Witch ground tied. Even though his black Stetson covered his brown mustang eyes Sam knew they were filled with laughter.

"Even at the age of twenty you still fall off your horse," he said stopping in front of her.

"Maybe it's something I like to do so that I can have some alone time with you." Sam smiled glad to see her boyfriend of five years come to her rescue once again. She kissed him lightly on the lips before pulling back.

"Well you're just lucky that I happened to see Ace come back home without you," he said grabbing her hand and lifting her to her feet. "Why would you go ridin in the snow when no one is at your house anyway?"

"I just needed to clear some thoughts," she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Come on, let's get back to River Bend," Jake said shaking his head.

Sam unwrapped her arms from around his neck as she went to follow him. It wasn't until the felt the burning sensation in her knee that she remembered how sore it was. A yelp escaped her lips as she started to fall forward. Jake quickly turned around and caught her before she could do a face plant into the snow. He could tell with one glance of her favoring a leg that she was hurt. Scooping her up in his arms he carried her over to Witch and set her down in the saddle. After Sam swung her leg around Jake got up on Witch behind Sam. She then laid her back into his chest as he steered Witch towards River Bend Ranch.

"How did you know I hurt myself and not trip?" Sam asked as Jake wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I can always tell when you're hurtin Brat."

"What gives it away?"

"Everythin."

"That's not fair," she whined looking over her shoulder.

"Not my fault that your easy to read," he smirked.

"Well, I'm just glade that you found me," Sam said as she reached back to run her hands down his thighs.

"At least I'm not stupid to go riding when it's snowing out."

"Hey it was hardly snowing when I left, and I only meant to me out for a short bit." Sam didn't need to turn around to know that Jake was shaking his head.

By the time they got back to River Bend Ranch the snow was really starting to fall. Jake slid off Witch before he helped Sam down. Ace was patiently waiting for Sam by the water trough. Before she could take one step toward her horse Jake grabbed her hand.

"I'll be fine," she said taking a couple steps, "See, I just needed to rest a bit."

"Fine," he mumbled as he started to untack Witch.

When both of them were done putting the tack away they could barely see through the snow.

"I think we should move the horses into the run-in shed," Sam said to Jake as she led Ace into his stall.

Jake just nodded his head in agreement as he locked the stall door that Witch was using. As Sam grabbed the last horse from the pasture she was starting to stumble as she walked toward the shed. She bit her lip to keep herself from crying out as she walked Jeep, but stopped walking when she started to feel her leg shake. Without a work Jake picked her up in one arm as he led Jeep the rest of the way to the shed. Sam hatted the fact that she had to rely on Jake to finish his work, but also glad to be in his strong arms. After locking up the shed Jake carried Sam bridal style to the house.

"So, why isn't there anyone around?" Jake asked as he set Sam down.

"They went into town to do some last minute Christmas shopping," Sam said taking her jacket off and hanging it up on the wall along with her hat.

"Hmm, shoppin on Christmas Eve is unlike your family," he said wrapping his arm around Sam's shoulder.

"Well, from what I overheard there were really good sales going on today, so they wanted to buy the presents today." Sam said as Jake helped guide her to the stairs. "Anyways, can you help me up to my room so I can get out of these wet jeans?"

Jake slyly smiled as he threw Sam over his shoulder.

Sam laughed as she said, "I didn't mean it like this, although the view isn't that bad."

He then brought Sam right side up so that her face was level with his. Sam wrapped her arms around her neck as her legs wrapped around his waist.

"By the way you never told me what you were thinkin about when you went for a ride," Jake said as he pushed open the door to Sam's room.

"I was thinking about us." Sam blushed as Jake paused for a second before setting her down on her bed.

"What about us?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would possibly want to get our own place in Darton after I graduate in the spring or even possibly just living in the spare bunkhouse," she said still holding him tight around the neck.

Jake squeezed Sam tighter before letting her go. Sam slowly unwrapped her arms from around Jake as he knelt on one knee in front of her.

"Jake?" Sam said in hopes that he would reply to her suggestion of living together.

Jake calmly grabbed something out of his pocket before his mustang eyes caught Sam's.

"Well, I was plannin this for tomorrow as part of a gift, but I guess Christmas Eve will do," he said opening the small velvet box. "Samantha Anne Forster will you marry me?"

"Yes!" she squealed as she leaned forward to kiss him. Jake then put the ring on her finger as he sat down on her bed. Sam moved onto his lap before she held her hand out in front of her. Even though it was a simple silver band with a diamond in the middle, she couldn't stop smiling. He always knew that she liked simple jewelry, which made the ring even more special. "Jake, it's beautiful."

"You're beautiful," he whispered in her ear.

"I guess this answers my question about us moving in together," she said kissing him again. "But where will we live?"

"We have months to figure that out Brat," Jake replied kissing the ring on her finger.

"Then who should we tell first?"

"How 'bout whoever get's home first."


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey sorry it took me so long to write the next chapter. Let me know what you think._

Chapter 2

Sam started to shiver as Jake held her in his lap. He chuckled as Sam snuggled closer into him. Jake held her closer as he heard the wind howl outside. Sam then felt Jake lift her up as he got off the bed.

"I'll go make us something to eat," he said as he set her down on her bed.

"No, stay here with me," she said grabbing his hands.

"You need to change out of your wet jeans."

"Fine," Sam pouted as she stood up.

Jake shut the door behind him as Sam walked over to her dresser. She pulled out her favorite plaid pajama bottoms and a long sleeved t-shirt she stole from Jake. Sam then pulled her long auburn hair up into a messy bun. Before she left her room she grabbed some pajamas that Jake had left when he had spent the night one time.

The wind howled as Sam limped down the stairs. As she reached the bottom of the stairs Sam could smell the grilled cheese sandwiches. Jake had just flipped the sandwiches when she walked into the kitchen. In the new light, Sam looked at her ring finger and admired her ring again. She couldn't help the goofy grin that spread across her face. The feeling of hands around her waist made her look up. Sam then wrapped her arms around Jake's neck and kissed him.

"I brought you down some pajama bottoms for you to change into," Sam said walking over to the stove and stirring the tomato soup.

"Is that my shirt?" Jake asked as Sam turned off the stove.

"Yes," she replied checking on the grilled cheese sandwiches before taking them out of the oven.

"I have been looking for that shirt for a while now."

"Well, I like it so much that I took it."

"Brat."

"What?" Sam said as she cut the sandwiches and placed them on plates. "It's so comfy, and it comforts me when we aren't together."

"Go sit down," Jake said taking over pouring the tomato soup.

"It sure is windy outside," Sam said setting the two plates down on the table. When Jake gave his silent response of shrugging his shoulders she asked, "So what do you want to do tonight?"

"We could watch a movie," he said as he carried over the bowls of soup.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Even if it's the Little Mermaid?" Sam asked dunking her sandwich in the soup.

Jake sighed in response. Instead of answering he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Okay, how about we watch The Mighty Ducks 3?" she asked.

"That sounds good."

"By the way, how did you find out my ring size?"

"Your dad grabbed one of your rings for me to take when I asked his permission to marry you," Jake told her barely looking up from his food.

Sam could see the blush he was trying to hide and couldn't help but smile.

When they finished their meal, Jake got up to put the dishes in the sink. He started to wash the dishes as Sam looked for the movie. She was almost at the bottom of the box when she finally found the movie. As Sam started to put the movie in the VHS player she noticed that Jake added more fire to the fireplace. Sam pressed play before she ran to the couch and snuggled up against Jake. She briefly bent down to grab the blanket at Jake's feet before returning to her former position. He then lifted his up around her shoulder and squeezed Sam closer to him.

The movie was almost over when the power went out. Sam let out a frustrated sigh, which made Jake chuckle.

"What?" Sam said sitting up straight. "It cut out at my favorite part when the second Bash Brother comes back to the team."

Sam shivered before looking over her shoulder at the fireplace.

"The fire's almost out," Jake said recovering her shoulders with the blanket.

"The extra wood is outside on the porch," she said feeling Jake start to get up. "You are not going to get more."

"How else are we supposed to stay warm?"

"Well," Sam said starting to straddle him until a sharp pain in her knee made her decide to sit down in his lap. " I can think of one way."

Her hands went to grip his hair as she passionately kissed him. Jake responded as he ran his hand up her back underneath her shirt. Sam was about to get up and lead him up to her room when he stood up. She crossed her legs behind his back as he carried her upstairs to her room. Once there he laid her down bed. Sam lifted her arms to help him take her shirt off before pulling him in for more kisses. As she kissed him she worked on unbuttoning his shirt. Jake continued to kiss her as he tossed his shirt to the floor.

As Jake went to kiss Sam's neck she her him say under his breath, "Lot better than my idea."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sam woke up to Jake's arm holding her tight against his body. The cold air made her shiver and snuggle closer to him. Jake woke up to her movement and smiled at her.

"Morning," he said groggily before kissing her forehead.

"Good morning to you too," Sam replied moving her hand up and down his bare chest.

"We should get to work," Jake said glancing at her clock, which read eight o'clock.

"Or we could stay in bed and have some fun," she said sitting up and shivered as the cold morning air hit her naked body. Sam smiled as Jake kissed her wrapping his arms around her waist. Her legs then moved around his body so that she was straddling him. She ignored the pain in her knee as she deepened her kiss. Sam was about to moan when the door burst open.

"Hey Jake, look at who I brought over…" Quinn started to say until he saw what was going on.

Sam screamed as Jake covered them the best he could with the sheets. Even though her face was now buried in Jake's neck Sam glanced at the doorway. She saw a red faced Quinn and a very uncomfortable Aunt Sue.

"Well I guess that answers that question," Quinn said to break the silence.

"Quinn!" Sam and Jake yelled in unison.

"We'll be downstairs while you two get dressed," Aunt Sue said yanking Quinn back down the hall.

"I can't believe that happened," Sam groaned into Jake's chest.

"I'm just glad it wasn't your dad," Jake said as Sam rolled off of him.

"But my aunt and your brother just saw us when we were about to have sex," she said lying down. "No, our future in-laws just saw us before we were about to have sex."

Jake bent down and kissed her before saying, "Sam, just put some clothes on."

"Fine."

Sam sat up looking for her clothes when they were suddenly tossed at her face. She gave a small word of thanks before putting the top on. After slipping her legs into her pajama pants she stood up. Sam had barely pulled all the way up when she fell. Jake stopped buttoning his shirt and hurried to Sam's side.

"You okay?" he asked helping her to her feet.

"Yeah, it's just my knee," she said trying to walk away from him only to start falling again.

Jake caught her in time and silently told her to sit down.

"Jake I'm fine," Sam tried to convince her as he rolled up her pants. Her knee was so badly bruised that it looked like someone had water colored black and blue paint all over her knee.

"Black and blue has never meant that someone was fine." Jake said pulling the pants back down. "You should go see a doctor."

"No, it will be fine."

"Sam, you will see one."

"But—"

"No buts," he said pulling her up. "You will see one even if I have to drag you there myself."

Sam sighed as Jake picked her up to carry her down stairs. As they entered the kitchen she held her breath. She could just feel both Quinn and Aunt Sue narrow their eyes as they took in the scene before them. Flaming warmth burned Sam's cheeks as Jake carried her to the kitchen table. Without a word Jake set her down in the chair. There was an awkward silence that filled the room as Jake moved to grab a plastic bag.

"So…did you guys eat breakfast already?" Sam asked hoping to divert the conversation to one that wouldn't ask a lot of questions.

"Damn it, no ice," Jake said drawing everyone's attention.

"Why Jake di you—" Quinn started to say was cut off by the front door slamming shut.

"Sammy!" they all heard as Cody ran into to kitchen and jumped into her lap.

"Ouch!" Sam cried as his foot slammed into her knee.

"Did I hurt you Sammy?" Cody asked with sad puppy eyes.

"No, I hurt my knee yesterday when I fell off of Ace," Sam told him as she pulled him in tight for a hug. "In fact why don't you help Dad, Jake and Quinn with the horses and gather snow for me to ice my knee."

"Can I mommy?" Cody asked Brynna as she walked into the kitchen.

"Sure," she said setting down the bags that were in her hands.

"Cody, make sure to tell dad to hurry on in, I have something I want to tell him," Sam said hoping that Quinn would also get the hint to keep his mouth shut around her dad about what he saw this morning.

"What's so important that you need to have your dad hurry inside?" Gram asked walking past Sam to give Aunt Sue a hug. "It's nice to see you Sue."

"It's nice to see you too," Aunt Sue said hugging her back.

"Well," Sam said unable to control her smiling "Jake and I are engaged. He proposed to me once we got back home."

"Congratulations honey," Gram said coming over to give her a hug.

"I knew that it was only a matter of time before he'd ask," Brynna said before hugging Sam.

"Sam, Cody told me that you have something you want to tell me," Wyatt said stomping his feet at the door. "But first I want to know why Jake asked me to bring in a bag of snow for you."

"Well, I um…fell off Ace when we went for a ride," Sam said nervous about what his reaction would be.

"When none of us were home?" he asked not sounding happy.

"Yeah, but I'm okay my knee is just banged up."

"Sam, do you know what could have happened if you didn't make it back in time before the blizzard hit?" he almost yelled.

"It was fine, Jake found me and took me back," she replied crossing her arms and jutting her jaw out in a stubborn way.

Wyatt sighed deeply, not wanting to get into an argument with Sam. In return Sam stared him down glad that he was about to drop the subject.

"Anyways, what did you want to tell me?" he asked.

"Just that I'm engaged to Jake," she said lifting up her left hand.

"Oh, well I knew that he was going to do it."

"What? How?" Sam asked standing up only to fall back into the chair.

"He asked for permission," he said as a matter of fact, "How do you think he found out your ring size?"

"Oh."

"Sam sweetie, let me take a look at that knee," Gram said motioning for her to roll her pant leg up.

Sam did as she was told. She bit her lip as everyone in the room winced as they saw her knee. Gram clicked her tongue as she gently touched Sam's knee. Sam gripped the fabric of her pants as it felt like her knee was on fire wherever Gram touched her. When Gram stood up she shook her head as Sam rolled the pants leg back down.

"Sam honey, I want you to go get your knee checked out today," Gram said.

"But it's Christmas, and I still need to help you get ready for the Christmas party," Sam protested.

"Brynna can help me out just fine," Gram told her "and I don't know how much help you would be with that knee of yours."

Sam was about to say something else when she heard the front door open and people stomping their feet.

"Jake," Wyatt said walking out of the kitchen.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Go take Sam to the ER to get her knee checked out."

"Yes sir," Jake said putting his black Stetson back on.

"Oh, and be careful on the road," Wyatt told him as he picked Cody up. "There's quit a bit of ice on it."


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey, sorry it's taken me so long to upload. Hope you like it. _

Chapter 4

"This sucks," Sam moaned as Jake pulled up to River Bend Ranch.

"Stop whining brat," Jake said as he handed her the crutches the hospital had given her.

"No weight on my knee for three week, and no riding," she continued to grumble as she opened the car door. "That's the rest of winter break. What am I supposed to do? Lay in my room all day?"

"It could be worse," he said before getting out of the car.

"Oh yeah?"

"It could have been longer."

"But we were supposed to go riding tomorrow, and I was supposed to ride with Jen on Monday."

"Just think about the fact that you'll be able to sleep in for the rest of your break," Jake said waiting for her at the front of the truck.

Sam was having a hard time using the crutches in the snow. She tried to close the car door with her hip, but it didn't close all the way. Jake sighed deeply before walking to her side. He opened and closed the door before turning to Sam. In one quick move he picked her up and carried her to the porch. When he got close enough to the front door he set her down. He was about to open the door when Sam grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Bout time you two got back," Aunt Sue said opening the front door.

"Yeah," Sam said leaning on her crutches.

"That bad," Aunt Sue said nodding to the crutches.

"Three weeks with no weight on it."

"Really?" Aunt Sue asked.

"She wouldn't stop complaining about it all the way back here," Jake said stepping through the door.

"That's because the doctor said no riding!" Sam yelled as she followed him inside.

"Wow Jake, sounds like you have one grumpy girlfriend," Nate said.

"Make that a grumpy fiancé," Sam said trying to get her boots off. She finally gave up trying to take them off while she stood and sat down.

"What was that?" Nate asked raising his eyebrow.

Sam blushed as she realized that she just announced their engagement without a second thought.

"Nice goin' Brat," Jake said lifting her up.

"Sorry, it just slipped out," she whispered.

"Hey Quinn, I think Jake finally got the balls to do it," Nate said.

"Nate!" Maxine Ely yelled from the kitchen.

"Sorry mom!" Nate yelled back.

"I already told you about this morning," Quinn said stopping next to Nate, "And you still owe be twenty for that bet."

"Well you owe me twenty for the bet for when he'd propose."

"You two didn't," Sam said her blush deeper.

"What bets?" Maxine yelled back.

Sam not wanting her dad or anyone else to know about this morning said, "Well Jake asked me a very important question last night."

Jake wrapped his arm around Sam as they said together, "We're engaged."

Everyone came to congratulate them. Jen just stood in the corner of the kitchen tapping her foot. When Sam came over to her Jen crossed her arms.

"How could you not tell me before everyone else, does best friends mean nothing anymore?"

"I'm sorry, I wanted to call and tell you but everyone made me go to the E.R.," Sam said.

"Fine, just show me the ring," Jen said holding out her hand.

Jen twisted Sam's hand around so that she could see the ring from every angle.

"Jake chose the perfect ring for you," she said.

"Thanks," Jake said coming up behind Sam to rest his hand on her shoulder.

"So do you have any idea when you would want to have the wedding?" Jen asked.

"Well…" Sam started but bit her lip as she looked up at Jake.

"Just say it Sam," he said shaking his hand.

"If it's not too soon I'd like to get married after I graduate so maybe the last week of May?"

"That sounds perfect," Jake said kissing her forehead.

"Now where are Nate and Quinn?" Sam asked trying to turn around.

"Why do you want to know?" Jen asked.

"I want to know what other bets they've made about Jake and me."

"Well from that tone of voice they better hope that you don't get your hands on them," Jen laughed as she watched Sam maneuver her way into the crowded living room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sam sat on a bale of hay in the barn. She was still fuming after the conversation she had with Quinn and Nate. Jake put his arm around her as she glared at the empty stall in front of her.

"I can't believe them," she said leaning into Jake.

"But it's just like them to do that," he said pulling her tight to him.

"To bet how long it would take you to propose, when we'd have sex, get pregnant?" Sam said shaking her head.

Jake moved one of Sam's crutches so that he could move her to his lap. Sam put her head in the base of Jake's neck. His head then rest on top of hers.

"I still think that they have other bets going on or that they have done about us, but don't want to admit it," she said.

"Just be glad that the rest of the family don't know 'bout their bets," Jake said kissing the top of Sam's head. "By the way, it didn't seem like Jen was all that surprised about us…well you know."

"That's because I told her about it."

"You what?"

"Come on Jake," Sam said sitting up to look him in the eyes. "I had to console to someone before we did it for the first time."

Jake just stared her down. Sam then her eyes as she leaned back into him.

"I needed to talk to someone about it, I mean I couldn't exactly go to Gram or Brynna. Even though I felt like I was ready to give it away to you I felt like I had to talk to someone to be sure. And once I did talk to Jen and get everything that I felt we needed I couldn't have been more happy for the night to come," she said into his chest. "And it's not as if you didn't tell Darrell."

"How'd you…Jen."

"They have been dating for about three years, you really think Darrell could keep his mouth shut to Jen once he knew?"

"So, you want to get married in May?" Jake asked changing the subject.

"If you'll still have me," Sam said kissing him.

"Brat, I will always have you," he said before pushing her down on the hay and deepening the kiss.

They stayed in the barn kissing for what felt like hours to them when Sam heard someone yell her name. Sam groaned as Jake got off of her and pulled her up. Aunt Sue opened the door to the barn before she quickly shut it behind her.

"I still can't get used to this weather," Aunt Sue said hugging her jacket closer to her body. "It's freezing out here."

"What's so important that you came out here to talk to me?" Sam asked as she noticed Jake start to rub the back of his neck.

"I'll go start some tea or something for ya in the house," Jake said as he practically ran out of the barn.

When Jake shut the barn door behind him Aunt Sue sat down next to Sam.

"So about this morning—" Aunt Sue started but got interrupted by Sam's moan.

"Aunt Sue, you do not need to give me the talk," Sam whined kicking her good leg out. "We have everything under control."

"Okay…okay," she replied with her hands up. "As your aunt I just had to make sure."

"Alright," Sam said grabbing her crutches.

"I'm so happy for you two getting married though."

"Thanks."

"So can I assume that we will be planning the wedding while we're in San Francisco?" Aunt Sue asked.

"Yep, and probably a more expensive phone bill."

"Well at least we will be at the same place since you're living with me."

"Have I ever told you that you're the best aunt for letting me live with you while I got to college to save money?" Sam asked as they started to leave the barn.

"Yeah, but it would be nice to hear that more often," Aunt Sue laughed.

"You're the best and coolest aunt in the world, now give me a hug," Sam said holding one arm out as she used the other to keep her balance on the crutch.

Aunt Sue shook her head as she gave Sam a hug.

"I can't believe you're getting married."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sam stumbled across the path to Aunt Sue's house. She had just finished her last final earlier that day and went to a friend's house to celebrate. In two days she would walk and get her diploma at her graduations. Her family was flying out tomorrow to see her, but she was told that Jake wouldn't be able to make it due to work. When her friend Sally said that they should celebrate Sam didn't realize that there would be drinking involved. For all the years Sam was in college she was able to escape without underage drinking, but tonight her friends cornered her. They said that it wasn't fair that she was graduating a year earlier than them and that they wouldn't be able to celebrate her 21st birthday with her. Sam's friend Evan was nice enough to walk her home to make sure that she made it back all right.

"Easy Sam," Evan said grabbing a hold of her arm.

"Not my fault you guys got me tipsy," she said as she pulled her keys out.

"I still can't believe that you got engaged," he said as they walked up the steps to the door.

"It happened six months ago, get over it."

"Yeah, but I still like you."

Sam stopped what she was doing and looked Evan straight in the eyes as she asked, "Since when have you liked me?"

"Practically since the day we met," Evan said hanging his hands from his front pockets.

"Sorry, but I'm engaged," Sam said as she stuck the key into the door. "I'm still bummed that he can't make it the graduation."

"Where's your aunt?"

"Oh she had to leave to go on a short business trip. She promised to be back for graduation though."

"So you're home alone?"

"Yeah, why do you want to know?"

"Well we could have some fun together tonight," Evan said kissing her. Sam tried to shove him off, but she couldn't as they stumbled through the door.

"Evan I'm engaged," Sam said as he pined her against the wall hands above her head.

"Well if I was you're fiancé I wouldn't let you out of my site," he said kissing her again.

Sam began to panic. She could tell that he was too strong for her to get out of his grip. Thinking fast Sam bit his lip hard to try and get him off of her.

"What the fuck Sam that hurt!"

"Get off of me!"

"But we're going to have fun tonight," he said ripping her plaid button down shirt open. Evan smiled when he saw that she was wearing a black lacey bra on.

Sam closed her eyes as she tried to fight him off of her. Evan then used one of his hands to slid across her exposed flesh. Cringing at the feeling of him sliding his hand up underneath her bra to squeeze her breast, Sam wished this night would end. She was then screaming trying to make as much noise as possible she heard Evan grunt in pain as he let go of her. Opening her eyes she saw Jake standing in front of her, eyes blazing in anger.

"What the hell man, can't you see that I'm trying to have fun with my girl tonight," Evan said rubbing his jaw, trying to make it sound like he wasn't doing anything wrong.

Jake punched him again and broke his nose.

"What do you mean by your girl when she is my fiancé?" Jake roared.

"I thought you weren't supposed to be here," he replied.

"Well guess it's a good thing I am, 'cause I can kick your ass for trying to force yourself on Sam," Jake growled.

Jake was about to take another swing at Evan when Sam wrapped her arms around him.

"Jake, he's not worth it," Sam said hugging him from behind.

"Thanks Sam, hope there's not hard feelings," Even said trying to wipe

"Evan, if you don't get out of this house within the next minute I will let Jake have his way with you," she threatened without bothering to look at him.

When she heard the door slam shut she hugged Jake tighter. He struggled to turn around and hold her in his arms.

"Sam are you okay?"

"Yeah, just shaken up," she said felling tears run down her face. "When did you get here?"

"Around nine," he said kissing the top of her head. "I used the spare key to get in. Must have fallen asleep waiting for you, but your screaming woke me up."

"Jake I'm sorry I never thought…" Sam started but was overwhelmed and started to cry.

"Shhh, it's okay Sam. Not mad at you but him."

When they finally pulled apart Sam frowned down at her shirt.

"Guess I should go change."

Jake followed Sam up the stairs and into her room. Sam then noticed a small suitcase at the edge of her bed. As she undid he top the rest of the way Sam couldn't help but think what could have happened if Jake wasn't here. She could still feel Evan touch on her body and noticed that her hands were trembling. Dropping her shirt on the floor Sam turned to face Jake. He sat on her bed with his head in his hands. Sam took a deep breath as she walked over to Jake.

"Jake, can you help me forget what happened and could've happened?" Sam asked grabbing Jake hands.

"Are you sure?"

"Please."

Without another word Jake pulled Sam onto the bed. He then climbed on top of her and kissed her deeply. Sam arched her back as Jake slid his hand onto her back to undo her bra. She could feel the difference in how her body reacted Jake's touch verses Evan's. Her body welcomed Jake's touch and felt like it was on fire everywhere he touched. Sam was too focused on where Jake touched her that she didn't realize that they were both naked until Jake pulled her leg up and entered her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When Sam woke up in the morning she was extremely sore. She didn't even try to move out of Jake's hold as he held her tightly to his chest. The simple movement of rubbing her hand up and down his arm stirred him out of sleep. As Jake opened his eyes he pulled Sam closer to him. Sam smiled as he kissed the back of her neck. Very slowly Sam turned her sore body to face Jake.

"Good morning," she said kissing him.

"Mornin' Brat."

As Sam snuggled her head into the curve of his neck she said, "Thanks again for last night."

"For what?" he asked.

"Everything," she said "For being here and helping me to forget what his touch felt like on me."

"Sorry I wasn't down here when yah got home," Jake said and she could hear the guilt in his voice.

"Jake, it wasn't your fault," Sam told him pulling back so she could look him in the eyes. "If we should blame anyone we should blame Evan for what he tried to do."

"I still wish I could have taught him a lesson for messin' with my girl," he sighed.

"Like I said last night, he wasn't worth the fight." Sam then turned back around and noticed the time. It was close to noon, and Aunt Sue would be back home by three. "Jake, we slept in too late."

"That's what happens when we have about four rounds of sex."

Just hearing him mention how many times they did it sent shivers up Sam's spine.

"It was the best we've ever had," she said kissing his hand. "The best, longest, and intense sex we've ever had."

Even though Sam didn't want to move from his embrace she started to get up. Her body protested in waves of soreness. Jake didn't want her to get up and strengthened his hold on her.

"Jake, I need to get up and get ready for the day," Sam whined as he puled her closer to him.

"Let's stay like this for a little while longer."

"Aunt Sue is supposed to be back by three and I don't want another episode with her like what happened on Christmas."

"Fine Brat," he said as he released his hold.

"By the way, how have your brothers been treating you since I came back to school?"

"Teasing me about what Quinn saw on Christmas, and complaining about the wedding."

"Why are they complaining about the wedding?" Sam asked as she reached the edge of the bed.

"My mom is putting them to work on some huge secret gift to us, and she is driving them crazy," Jake sighed.

"Oh," she said standing up. Sam was able to take a couple steps to grab her towel before her hips gave out on her. As soon as her body hit the floor the searing pain in her hips from trying to keep her up stopped. Before Sam could say a word Jake was at her side.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," Sam said blushing "I'm just sore from last night."

"Oh, well do you need help?" Jake asked his cheeks darkening in a blush.

"Once I take a shower I should be fine," Sam said standing up with Jake's help. "But I might not be able to walk around a lot today."

"That's fine, we can have a movie day."

"That sounds great," Sam said kissing him as her hips started to hurt again. "Maybe I could use some help in the shower?"

Jake smiled at her as he picked her up. They kissed as he walked her over the bathroom and started the shower.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When Aunt Sue returned Sam and Jake were curled up on her couch watching a Harry Potter movie. As Aunt Sue walked into the room she could tell that it was the third Harry Potter movie.

"This is a great movie," Aunt Sue said leaning against the couch.

"Welcome back Aunt Sue," Sam said looking up from the movie. "How was the business trip?"

"Oh you know, how it normally is," she said setting down her briefcase. "Locked up in the hotel room, going from meeting to meeting, no time for myself to explore where I'm at. The only alone time I had was from dinner to the next morning."

"Sounds like fun," Sam laughed.

"So when did Jake get in?" Aunt Sue asked.

"Last night," he answered. "Luckily I was able to come."

"So is your mom driving you crazy with wedding preparation like Grace has been doing to Sam?"

"Not so much me as of my brothers," Jake said.

"Hey Sam, could you possibly refill my car with windshield wiper fluid?"

"Sure," Sam said getting up slowly. As she stretched she winced in pain from her small muscles. Sam then walked over to the laundry room. Opening up the cabinet she saw the windshield wiper fluid was on the top shelf. She stretched her arm up and went on the tips of her toes to try and grab the bottle. With her barely reaching five foot four, it was really hard for her to touch the bottle. Sam just barely touched the bottle when she heard laughter come from the door. Jake had his lazy tomcat smile on as he leaned against the doorway. Sam ignored him as she tried to grab the bottle again, which just made Jake laugh harder.

"Shut up!" Sam said before groaning.

"It's not my fault that you're so short," Jake said coming up behind her to grab the bottle. "Hips, still sore."

"Yeah, I think I might want to go to bed early," Sam answered.

"Go, I'll fill up Sue's car for you."

"Thanks," Sam said kissing him.

As Sam went up the stairs she stopped by Aunt Sue's bedroom door.

"Hey Aunt Sue, are you going to go see your boyfriend tonight?" Sam asked leaning against the door.

"No, but if you want me to I don't think Rick would mind seeing me," she replied raising her eyebrow.

"Well I don't want to be selfish since we were alone last night, but…"

"You want another night alone before your father gets to town?"

"Yeah, I would be very grateful and since you know that we are…well sexually active I figured that you wouldn't want to be around."

"I understand," Aunt Sue said shaking her head, "You two haven't seen each other in months and one night alone together wasn't enough."

"Thank you," Sam said hugging her, "I knew you'd understand, and Jake is putting the windshield wiper fluid in your car."

"Okay, let me call Rick and let him know what's going on," she replied hugging her back. "Just make sure you use protection."

Sam just smiled back and nodded her head as she headed to her room. There she stripped from her clothes and went to her underwear drawer. She pulled out a skimpy little see through navy blue baby doll night dress with a matching thong that she got from Victoria's Secret. Sam was first drawn to this nightdress by the way the see through part seemed to be attached to a bra with a black lace design. Quickly Sam put the outfit on, slapped on some lip gloss, and ruffled her hair.

"Hey Sam did you know that Aunt Sue…" Jake started to ask, but stopped when he saw Sam.

She bit her lip as Jake closed the door behind him.

"I thought you were sore," Jake said closing the distance between them in a couple of steps.

"I am, but I also want you right now."

Jake then kissed her so intensely that Sam had to wrap her arms so tight around him so that her knees wouldn't give out on her. He then picked her up and Sam wrapped her legs around his waist. Sam loved the feel of Jake's hands exploring her body as he walked over to her bed. As he laid her down on the bed he leaned up to admire the view. Sam always looked beautiful to Jake, but tonight she was even more beautiful. The way her auburn hair splayed around her face, and the way the see through nightdress enhanced the curves of her body made the lust inside him grow. Sam could see the lust in his eyes enhance and pulled him to her again. Hastily Sam unbuttoned his shirt and pants. Once Jake was stripped of his clothes he pulled off Sam's nightdress. He then hooked his fingers around the strap of her thong and pulled it down as he kissed her. Sam then smiled at him as he went to kiss her again.

"I love you," Sam said as Jake kissed her jaw line.

"I love you too," he replied before entering her.

Sam and Jake cuddled after making love to each other. She snuggled closer to him and kissed his neck. Her breathing was still deep as she was still trying to catch her breath still.

"When did you get that outfit?" Jake asked kissing her head.

"About a week ago," she said into his chest. "I wanted to save it for when I got back, but I just had to show you."

"Glad you did."

"I do have another sexy night time outfit, but that won't be revealed until after the wedding."

Jake groaned as he pulled Sam closer to him. Sam just giggled as her body was smashed against his. She could tell that he was just imagining what type of nightdress she had in store for after the wedding.

"I can't believe that in a month I'm going to be Mrs. Samantha Ely," she whispered into his ear.

"Nervous?" Jake asked pulling away to get a good look at her.

"No, I'm getting excited." Sam then pushed Jake down so that she could rest her head on his chest. She started to move her fingers in a circular motion as Jake arm rested against her shoulders. "I'm also going to try and be a freelance journalist, I hope you'll be okay with that."

"That's fine, but why not work for a paper?"

"I still want to be able to work on the ranch, and it will also allow me to pursue my photography. But my true dream is to work on a ranch with you."

"Glad to hear that," he said with a smile.

Sam went to say something, but yawned instead.

"Let's get some sleep," Jake said about to turn on his side.

"No, don't move," Sam said laying her hand flat against his chest. "I've missed having your chest as a pillow."

"And I've missed holding you at night."


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey guys, sorry that it took so long to upload and that it's so short. I went back to school this week so I haven't had much time to write. Hope you like it. _

Chapter 9

Sam and Jake were eating breakfast when Aunt Sue walked through the front door.

"Look at who I brought with me?" Aunt Sue yelled.

"Dad, Gram, Brynna, Cody!" Sam said getting up to hug them.

"Sammy!" Cody shriek as she hugged him.

"Dad, I thought that only Gram and Brynna would be able to make it," Sam said as he hugged her squishing Cody between them.

"Dallas told me that he and the other hands could hand the ranch for the amount of time I need to be here for your graduation."

"And I told him that I would be disappointed in him if he did come," Gram said kissing her cheek.

"And I would be mad," Brynna added.

"Well I better get ready for graduation today," Sam said setting Cody down. "And you mister Codster are to big for me hold."

"No I'm not."

"You're just too weak Sam," Jake said as he lifted Cody over his shoulder.

"Yeah Sammy, you're just weak," Cody laughed as Jake held him by his legs so that he was upside down.

"Oh shut up," Sam said hitting Jake's arm, "And I suggest that we both get dressed for my graduation, unless you plan to go in your pajamas."

"I'll be up in five," he said kissing her head.

In the afternoon Sam walked up to her family with her diploma in hand. Her purple graduation cap was slanted on her head as her dad swept her up in his arms.

"I'm so proud of you Sam," Wyatt said.

"Thanks dad."

Everyone then crowded around her to give her hugs. Sam took her graduation cap off and placed it on Cody's head as Gram took a picture of them together. Cody laughed as the hat fell over his eyes. As Jake walked up to Sam her eyes beamed with a radiant smile. Jake pulled Sam close to him and kissed her as he spun her around. Sam started to laugh as she heard people whoop and holler around them. Returning to his shy self, Jake set her down and pulled down his Stetson. Sam wrapped an arm around him as he rests his arm across her shoulders.

"Did you get it?" Aunt Sue asked Gram.

"Hope I did," Gram said handing her the camera, "That was a really cute moment between them."

"Let's hope that there are more moments like that at their wedding," Bryanna said looking over Aunt Sue's shoulder to see the camera.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Sam, hurry up and get down here!" Jen yelled from the base of the stairs.

"Hold your horses!" Sam yelled as Aunt Sue helped her smooth out her wedding dress. The wedding wasn't for another week, but Jen's mom was going to do the final fitting for her since she couldn't do it in San Francisco. Sam decided to get the Belle inspired Disney wedding dress. She loved the first one they came out with when she first saw it, and it was her favorite one that she tried on. Carefully Sam walked down the stairs in the heels she was going to wear the day of the wedding.

"Oh Sam, you look gorgeous," Gram said bringing her hands up to her mouth.

"She's right Sam, you looked absolutely beautiful," Brynna said sitting down in one of the kitchen chairs.

"Thanks," Sam said blushing slightly.

Lila Kenworthy walked up to Sam and pinched the fabric. She then dug through her bag muttering to herself about having getting out what she needed before hand.

"Well Sam, all I can tell you is that it doesn't need to be brought in all that much," Lila said as she stuck a pin into the fabric.

"I just can't wait for the wedding," Sam exasperated.

"Me too," Maxine said hugging her, "It will be nice to have you be apart of my family."

Just as Sam went to hug Maxine the front door opened. Everyone in the room froze as they heard Wyatt and Jake's voice. Sam screamed trying to hide behind everyone in the room. Hearing Sam's scream Jake hurries to the kitchen to see a wall of females with their arms crossed. Jen is glaring at him.

"Jacob Ely," Maxine says in a strict voice, "Get your ass out of this house right now!"

"But Sam screamed? Is she hurt?" Jake asked concern coating his voice.

"She is fine, but you will not be soon," Jen told him, "I will personally kick your sorry butt into the next century if you don't leave now."

"Why?"

"I'm in my wedding dress you idiot!" Sam yelled "And I can't believe you forgot about this dad. I told you not to let him in today, because Lila was helping me with my last fitting."

"Sorry," Wyatt said grabbing Jake by the arm and dragging him outside.

Sam could hear Dallas ask what was going on and chuckled when her dad told him girly wedding stuff. Smoothing out her dress Sam stood up. She then sighed heavily.

"I can't believe Jake did that," Jen said.

The front door opened and everyone went to see whom it was. Darrell carefully looked around the wall into the kitchen.

"So, uh…Jake was wondering when it would be a good time to get Sam tonight," Darrell said.

"Actually Darrell, I need you to do something for me," Sam said moving around Jen.

"Sammy darlin' you look sexy in that dress."

"Hey," Jen said grabbing his arm.

"But nothing compares to my girl here," Darrell said kissing Jen's forehead. "So, what do you need me to do?"

"I need you to keep Jake busy away from his house and Witch until dinner time," she told him.

"Now what are you planning up there?" Darrell asked tapping Sam's forehead.

"Something special," Sam replied, "Lila would you mind helping me out of my dress?"

"Of course," she said.

Sam walked up the stairs with Lila behind her. She couldn't contain her excitement as Lila helped her out of her dress. Lila carefully put Sam's wedding dress into its bag as Sam quickly dressed. When she bounded down the stairs Jen was sitting on a chair at the kitchen counter.

"So, I'm guessing that you will need my help with your little plan," Jen said standing up.

"Yep," Sam sang as she went to the fridge.

Sam grabbed the premade fruit salad, and cherry pie. She then pulled out some meat and condiments. By the time Sam was halfway through making the sandwiches, Gram brought her a basket. She kissed Gram on the cheek as a way to say thank you. Once she finished with the sandwiches Sam started to pack up the basket with the food and a couple bottles of beer and soda. She then darted into the living room and grabbed a couple blankets.

"Planning to take Jake on a picnic?" Jen asked.

"If he can track me to where it's at," she said over her shoulder, "Can you drive me over and act as if you were trying to find Darrell?"

"Of course, you know I still love to mess with Jake," Jen laughed slinging her arm around Sam's shoulder.

"Sam where are you going?" Wyatt asked.

"Out on a picnic with Jake if he can find me," Sam said kissing his cheek, "And I uh…don't know if slash when I will be back."

"Knew that day would come sometime soon when you'd be truthful to me," he said rubbing the back of his neck.

Sam blushed realizing that her dad knew how serious her relationship with Jake was. She set down her stuff and hugged him.

"I'm still your little girl dad," she told him, "And how long have you known."

"Since it got serious," Wyatt whispered, "It showed in how you acted around each other.

"Love you dad," Sam said kissing his cheek again.

"Love you too." He pulled his hat down further on his head as he walked up to the house.

Sam grabbed her stuff and hoped into Jen's truck. Everything sat in her lap as Jen drove across the bridge. She was so excited for the picnic that she couldn't sit still. When Jen finally pulled up to Three Ponies Ranch Sam practically jumped out of the truck.

"You sure are excited," Jen laughed as Sam went straight to where Witch was.

Witch was still had her saddle and bridle on which confused Sam.

"Darrell told me that you had a plan that involved Witch so when Jake left I re-tacked her for you," Quinn said from behind Sam. "So are you planning anything dirty for tonight?"

"Maybe," she said flashing him a smile, "Just hope that he will be able to track me in time."

"Wow, got to tell Nate this," Quinn laughed.

"No teasing him."

"Hey, we will do all the teasing we want since we have been slaved away by our mom for you wedding present."

"I'm guessing that you won't give me a hint," Sam said as she climbed up onto Witch.

"Nope, and I'm glad that you and Witch still get along," he said handing her the basket.

"Well I did take car of her before I went off to school."

Quinn then tied the two blankets to Witches saddle before patting her neck.

"Have a good time tonight," Quinn said giving Sam a devious smile.

"Oh we will since it will be the first time we've been alone together since I got back from Cali," Sam said steering Witch out of the barn.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sam ground tied Witch as she set everything down on the ground. She then grabbed the blankets and spread them out on the ground. Sitting down she looked over the small lake that Jake and her had found when they were younger. Opening the basket Sam grabbed and apple and offered it to Witch. Laying down Sam interlocked her fingers behind her head and closed her eyes. Sam started to does off with she heard something from behind her.

"Samantha Anne Foster!" Jake yelled, "How many times are you gonna take my horse and make me track her?"

"However many times I want," Sam said sleepily.

"What's this?" he asked kneeling by her head.

"A surprise picnic."

"Really, and you used Witch to lure me out here?"

"Yep," she said grabbing his hand, "So guess what I've found out today?"

"What?" he said hovering his face above her face.

"My dad knows how serious our relationship is."

"What? He knows that we've…that I…"

"Yep, and he seemed completely cool about it," Sam said giving him a peck on the lips.

"Well are we going to eat or sleep?" Jake asked pulling her into a sitting position.

"Hopefully both," she said kissing him.

"Did you make all of this?" he asked unloading the basket.

"Yeah, and Gram taught me her cherry pie recipe I hope it tastes the same."

"We'll see."

Sam hit him on the arm as he popped a piece of fruit into his mouth. He then proceeded to unload the basket as Sam looked over her shoulder to see Witch and Chocolate Chip also known as Chip grazed around them ground tied. When Sam looked back at Jake he was already devouring the sandwich she had made for him. Instead of eating her sandwich Sam started to pop fruit from the fruit salad into her mouth. She switched to her sandwich as Jake grabbed the fruit salad from her. When Sam finished her sandwich she looked over at Jake to find out that he was eating the cherry pie. As Sam went to yell at him he kissed her.

"It's good," Jake told her breaking away from the kiss.

Sam then scooped up some of the pie and ate it. When they had their fill of the pie, Sam stood up. She then started to strip her clothes off until she was just in her undergarments. Glancing over her shoulder she noticed that Jake had his eyebrows raised at her. She then ran over to the lake and stopped turning to face Jake. Tauntingly she took off her bra and underwear. Sam then ran into the lake and started to swim. She heard splashing behind her and saw Jake come in after her. Laughing Sam swam away from him as he tried to reach her. Jake then grabbed one of her feet and pulled on it. Sam's body slammed into his. Unconsciously Sam wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him. Jake kept them above water as they kissed.

The moon was high in the sky as Sam and Jake swam around the lake. Sam felt tired and began to swim toward the shore. Jake then began to follow her and wrapped his arms over her shoulder.

"Stay here with me," he whispered.

"I'm tired," Sam said holding his hands on her chest.

"Well maybe we should head home then."

"Can I stay the night with you?" she asked turning around slightly.

Sam could feel Jake stiffen behind her. Annoyed Sam broke from his hold and walked onto the shore. Grabbing her undergarments Sam walked back to the blankets. Even though she was wet she put her clothes on. When she looked over her shoulder she saw Jake staring at her from the lake. Huffing Sam put her hair up into a ponytail, grabbed Chip's reins and swung up into the saddle. She ignored his yells and rode off without him.

Tears of frustration streamed down her face as she rode Chip to Three Ponies Ranch. Since it was dark out, no one was in the barn when Sam got back. Frustrated Sam wiped the tears off her face before jumping down from Chip. She then started to untack Chip when she heard someone enter the arm. Her heart sank when she saw that it was Quinn instead of Jake.

"Sam, what happened?" Quinn asked taking the saddle from her.

"Your jerk of a brother happened."

"What did he do?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Sam said shivering.

"Hey, why don't you go into the house and take a shower and I'll finish up with Chip," he said nodding his head toward the house.

"Thanks," she said.

"There are extra towels by the bathroom!"

Sam quietly walked inside the house. When she walked past the kitchen she saw that it was close to ten. Realizing the time, she suddenly started to feel tired. She grabbed two towels before she went into the bathroom. Sam wished that she hadn't left things with Jake the way she had, but she couldn't really understand why she got so mad easily. The warm water seemed to wash her frustration away. She just finished rinsing the soap off her body when she started to feel tired. Climbing out of the shower she wrapped her hair up in one towel and her body in the other. Grabbing her clothes she made her way over to Jake's room. Sam didn't feel like dressing into her damp clothes, so she laid down on Jake's bed in her towels and closed her eyes.

A warm sensation on her lips woke her up. Sam saw Jake above her. He was about to say something when Sam kissed him. She deepened the kiss as both towels started fall off of her. Jake groaned at the sight as he pushed her down on his bed. He then tossed both towels to the floor as Sam worked on unbuttoning his shirt.

"This is bad," Jake whispered against her lips.

"What's bad?" Sam asked kissing him.

"I can't say no to you," he moaned.

"Only when it comes to this though," she chuckled as she got the last button of his shirt undone. "And it's not as if you don't enjoy it."

Jake didn't reply as Sam continued to undue his clothes.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Sam are you okay?" Jen asked knocking on the door to the bathroom. Sam was huddled over the toilet as she spat into it.

"Yeah, just didn't feel good all of a sudden," Sam replied as she flushed the toilet.

"If you're not feeling a hundred percent today, I'm pretty sure Jake wouldn't mind if you postponed the wedding," Jen told her as Sam then began to brush her teeth.

"No, I have waited too long for this day," Sam replied as she walked out of the bathroom, "I can't wait any longer. I'm getting married today."

Sam then started to squeal as Aunt Sue, Gramm, and Brynna entered the room. Just like prom, Sam sat down while Brynna did her hair. Brynna did Sam's hair in a fancy bun that was surrounded by a braid. Aunt Sue helped Sam with her make up, while Brynna did Jen's hair. Lila then entered the room with Sam's wedding dress. Sam's heart raced so fast that she thought she might faint. She then held her breath as Lila and Gram helped her into the dress.

"Sam, have you gained a little weight since last week?" Lila asked as she zipped up the dress.

"I don't think so why?" Sam replied as she felt Gramm button up the back.

"It's seems a bit snug, but still looks great," Lila replied.

"Now for the final touch," Gramm said as she held Sam's veil.

Sam sat down in the chair again as Gram placed the veil into the bun. Maxine walked into the room as Jen handed Sam her bouquet of flowers.

"Aw, Sam you look gorgeous," Maxine cried out as she hugged her soon to be daughter in law.

"Thanks," Sam said hugging her back. "Is everyone ready?"

"He's nervous but ready at the alter."

"I guess that's my cue then." Sam smiled brightly as she followed Maxine out of the room.

For Sam time felt like it slowed down. The tears her dad formed upon seeing her seemed like it took minutes rather than second. Jakes smile when she walked down the hallway made the entire ceremony feel like hours. When she heard Jake say "I do," she thought her heart would burst. Sam could hear everyone clap as they sealed their vows with a kiss.

The rest of the wedding went by in a blur for Sam. In her memory she could only remember staying by Jake's side and him shoving cake onto her face. Like any bride she did her father daughter dance, and Wyatt held her so close that Sam was afraid he would break down later that night when she didn't return home with him. At the end of the night Jake's and Sam's got up onto the small stage where the band was playing.

"If I can get everyone's attention," Maxine said into the microphone. "Now as you all know my son Jake has been a hard worker his entire life to inherit the family ranch. Unfortunately Luke doesn't plan on retiring for a long time, and so both family's came up with an idea."

Gramm then took the microphone from Maxine before saying, "Sam, Jake, everyone knows that you were both born to live on and run a ranch. It is nice that Jake occasionally helps out the police and earns money through that, but we think you should make a living off of what you know and love."

"That being said," Maxine said the excitement pouring from her voice, "Both family's wedding present to you two is your own ranch. It's not too far away from us so if you have any trouble we're just a phone call away. Oh and because of what you guys have done in the past we've decided to call it Harmony Hope Ranch."

Nate then jumped onto the stage to take the microphone from his mom. He then said, "You two can thank your brothers for listening to mom for the past six months and getting your new house and ranch ready for you guys when you get back from your honeymoon."

Quinn then joined Nate and said, "Believe me, it wasn't easy listening to her and two other women when it came to how to do the house."

Maxine hit Quinn on the back of the head as Brynna smacked his arm.

"We have the best families in the world," Sam told Jake.

"Yes we do," Jake said before whispering, "And now you're all mine."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It had been two weeks since Sam and Jake returned from their honeymoon. Both Jake and Sam got requests to train some horses. Sam tended to focus on the horses as Jake focused on the cattle. They had just the right amount of work for both of them to make a good income. When Jake came back from the range he found Sam asleep on the couch.

"Hey sleepy head are you okay?" Jake asked kissing her head.

"Yeah, I just didn't feel good so I decided to lay down for a while," Sam said sitting up.

"Do you need me to get you anything?" he asked worry coating his voice.

"No," she told him sitting up, "I think I'll just head to town and get some medicine since we apparently don't have any."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Sam kissed him before grabbing the truck keys. "I'll be back as soon as I get the medicine."

"If I'm too busy on the range I'll have one of my brothers stop buy to check on you," Jake said watching Sam walk out the door.

Once Sam was in Darton she walked down the isles at the convenience store. She was about to walk down the medicine isle when something caught her eye. A small pink tampon box made Sam stop in her tracks.

When Sam was counting in her head she heard someone yell, "Hey Sammy darlin' what are you doing here?"

"I…uh…I…" Sam stuttered as she faced Darrell.

"Are you okay?" Darrell asked following Sam as she took off down an isle.

"Not a word to anyone Darrell," Sam said as she grabbed three pregnancy tests.

"Do you really need three?" Darrell asked which made Sam whip around.

"Darrell, these things can give false positives all the time," she said waiving them in his face before she went to the fridge section and grabbed two Brisk ice teas. "And you're staying with me while I take these."

"Do I have a choice?" Darrell asked.

"No, because I am freaking out here."

"Why are you freaking out? You two are already married."

"Because we didn't plan any of this, and we have always been careful and it means I would've gotten pregnant before the wedding not after. Also Jake isn't here when I just realized I could be pregnant and not sick." Sam told him as she went to go pay for everything.

"Right it's only been two weeks since you guys got back," Darrell said as he followed Sam out of the store.

Thirty minutes later Sam walked up to the truck that Darrell was leaning against. She had a hop to her walk and a contagious smile.

Darrell smile as he asked, "So what did it say?"

"I'm pregnant," Sam squealed hugging him, "All three tested positive."

"Well I guess it's a good thing that I bought this shirt for Jake," Darrell said holding up a shirt that said number one dad.

"I should still schedule a doctor's appointment just to make sure," Sam told him as she unlocked the car. "Oh and since I know you can't keep your mouth shut at times I give you permission to tell your girlfriend, but only her."

"Good luck telling him!" Darrell yelled as she started the truck.

The drive back to the ranch felt like it lasted forever to Sam. She hopped out of the car excited to get dinner started for Jake. Sam didn't see him anywhere on the ranch so she decided to take a shower to wake herself up. Wrapping a towel around her body Sam heard the front door open. Thinking that it was Jake or one of his brothers she walked down the stairs. Her body froze at the sight of someone reading the shirt Darrell bought.

"Number one dad huh," Evan said turning around to see her.

"What do you want Evan?" Sam asked clutching the towel tighter.

"What I've always wanted," he sneered throwing the shirt on the ground, "you of course."

Sam tried to lock herself in the bathroom that was next to the stairs but Evan got to her first. She then brought her knee up to his groin out of instinct and was able to get a few feet away from him. Trying to keep him away from her Sam knocked things down behind her. Evan was able to throw her down on the ground. Sam screamed but he covered her mouth with his hand.

"Now, now," he whispered against her ear. "We're in the middle of no where, who will be able to hear you scream.

Just then Sam heard what sounded like hoof beats against the ground. She bit his hand and was able to shout for Jake before Evan slapped her. Sam then used her free hand to hit him.

"Sam!" she heard Quinn yell.

Sam tried to cry out again but Evan had his hand over her mouth again. The couch was hiding them from view and Sam hoped Quinn would walk further into the house. She then felt the weight of Evan release his body as Quinn grabbed the back of his shirt and tossed him away from Sam.

"You okay Sam," Quinn asked looking at her as she scrambled to her feet.

"Yeah."

"What the hell do you think you were trying to do to my sister?" Quinn yelled in a dark voice.

"Quinn call the sheriff," Sam said in a shaky voice, "This isn't the first time he's tried to force me."

Hearing the last two words Quinn punched Evan so hard that he passed out. Sam then ran upstairs to get dressed and when she came back down she found Evan tied up and Quinn holding the t-shirt.

"Want anything to eat or drink?" Sam asked him heading into the kitchen. Her nose then caught a scent of something that turned her stomach. Covering her mouth Sam collided into Quinn on her way to the bathroom.

"So, I'm guessing you didn't get pregnant during your honeymoon," Quinn said holding the t-shirt up.

"No, and I'd really like it if you didn't tell anyone."

"Well, a good time to tell everyone is at mom's birthday dinner tomorrow."

"I was planning to bring a cake, with a little message of course," Sam said nudging him.

"So who's the guy I knocked out?" he asked.

"An ex-friend of mine," she sighed, "To tell you the truth I'm surprised that he tried something like this again since Jake beat him up last time."

"Now did he?"

"Yeah, it was the night before my parents got to San Francisco," she told him, "The night I believe I got pregnant since we weren't very careful."

Jake arrived at the same time the sheriff did. The look on his face when he saw Evan was so cold it frightened Sam. Before he got home, Quinn helped Sam clean up the house and wrap the t-shirt. After Quinn talked to the sheriff he hugged Sam good-bye and nodded to Jake. Sam then started a pot of water for some pasta.

"How did that Jerk know where to find you?" Jake growled as he sat down on the table.

"I don't know," Sam replied sitting down next to him.

"Is that mom's present?"

"No, it's something Darrell got you after I ran into him town. "Go ahead and open it."

As Jake started to open the wrapped shirt the phone rang. Sam got up to get it as she heard the last of the paper rip.

"Hello?" Sam said.

"You're pregnant!" Jen yelled into the phone.

"Well, I'm seeing a doctor to make sure but yeah," Sam laughed.

"Have you told him?"

"Did just now, so talk to you later?" Sam asked.

"You better," Jen said.

"Bye," Sam said hanging up the phone.

Sam turned around to see Jake holding the shirt. It seemed like he was frozen except a smile on his face that was growing wider by the second. He then shot out of the chair picked Sam up.

"We're having a baby!" he yelled before kissing her.

"Yep, but I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow to confirm it," Sam said kissing him. "And I want you there with me."

"Couldn't stop me if you wanted to," Jake said before twirling her around and kissing her.


	14. Chapter 14

_Sorry this is so late. I've been really sick and busy trying to catch up in my classes. Enjoy!_

Chapter 14

"Okay Mrs. Ely," Dr. Baker said walking into the room. "The test results are back and you are definitely pregnant. You're six weeks into your pregnancy."

"Really?" Sam asked squeezing Jake's hand.

"Yes," Dr. Baker replied. "Now I hope the two of you have a nice day."

Sam's smile was brilliant as she said, "We will."

When they got to their truck Jake pulled Sam in for a kiss. She deepened the kiss as she pulled him closer to her. Finally they pulled away when they needed air.

"So, how do you want to tell the family?" Sam asked leaning her head against his chest.

"Let's get her a gift she will never forget," Jake said hugging her before pulling apart from her.

"I have the perfect idea then," Sam said before hopping into the car.

Later that day Sam and Jake drove up to Three Ponies Ranch. Jake wrapped his arm around his wife as she carried the cake she made up to the house. In his other hand was the gift that they got for his mom. Quinn smiled at them as they entered the house and set down Kit's three year old girl.

"Hey Jake so got some good news?" Quinn asked raising his eyebrows.

"You'll just have to find out," Jake replied walking past him as Sam went to the kitchen.

"Jake, it's good to see you," Maxine said hugging her youngest son.

"Happy birthday mom," Jake said hugging her back.

"Thank you," she said pulling away from him, "Where's Sam?"

"In the kitchen, hiding the cake she made from my brothers.

"It's a good thing that is since I already saw Nate try to sneak away with sweets before you came."

Sam had just finished climbing down from a chair when Maxine walked into the room. Maxine smiled at Sam as she put the chair back in its place. Without a word Sam walked over to Maxine and gave her a hug.

"Happy birthday," Sam said pulling away from her.

"Thanks, and I'm guessing my cake is somewhere above the fridge."

"Yep, and we can hear anyone who tries to get it."

"You know my boys well," Maxine laughed.

"Well they are my brothers now."

"That's true."

Before either could say anything more, Jake picked up Sam. He then threw her over his shoulder as she yelled and hit him to let her down. Everyone just laughed at the two as Jake tossed her onto the couch.

"Dinner's ready," Luke yelled as he walked into the house with Wyatt, Brynna, Gram and Cody.

"Dad, I didn't realize that you were coming over," Sam said jumping up from the couch to give him a hug.

"Well like you mentioned earlier that we are all family now that you and Jake are married," Maxine said walking over to her husband.

"Sammy I don't like the fact that I can't see you everyday," Cody said crossing his arms.

"Well maybe when you have been a good boy to Dad and Brynna you could spend the night at my house," Sam said picking up a heavy Cody.

"Really?" Cody asked eyes full of excitement.

"Only if you're a good boy," Jake said sliding an arm around Sam.

Time seemed to fly by for Sam as they ate dinner. Quinn kept giving her a look asking when she was going to tell everyone. Sam just shrugged her shoulders, which caused him to roll his eyes. Nate caught the exchange and raised his eyebrows at them, which they just ignored. When it was time for cake Sam asked Jake to get it for her. Everyone gobbled down the cake and before she knew it they were in the living room waiting for Maxine to open her presents. Sam was sitting in Jake's lap as Maxine grabbed their present. Jake pulled Sam closer to him as a smile crept onto both of their faces. Confusion crossed Maxine's face as she first pulled out paint samples, then several cute animal stickers. The last thing she pulled out was very soft yarn.

"What's all this?" Maxine asked looking at the stickers.

"Think about it," Sam said shrugging her shoulders.

"No…you couldn't," she said touching the yarn.

"Six weeks," Sam replied confirming Maxine's trail of thoughts. "And we would like you to help decorate the room."

"Of course I will," Maxine said getting up to hug Sam. "Congrats by the way."

"Thank you," Sam said hugging her back.

"When did you find out?" she asked hugging Jake.

"Yesterday, but it was confirmed this morning at the doctors."

"Way to go Jake," Nate said clapping his hand on Jake's back.

"I can't believe you two are having a baby," Maxine exclaimed squeezing Sam's hand.

"So do you like your gift?" Jake asked.

"Yes, I love it," Maxine said hugging Sam and Jake again.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It was two days since Gram left for vacation with Trudy Allen, and Sam was home alone with Cody. Brynna was at work with the BLM since she wasn't able to get time off to stay at home and take care of Cody. The only reason why Sam was inside the house instead outside with the horses was that she is six months into her pregnancy. Sam had just finished her breakfast when Cody asked a question no adult ever wanted to hear.

"Sammy, where do baby's come from?" he asked swinging his les back and forth from his chair.

"They come from mommy's."

"I can see that, but how do mommy's get the baby's inside them?"

"Um…well…" Sam stumbled for words as she got up to put her dishes in the sink.

"Sammy?"

"Well, baby's get inside a mommy when…the mommy and daddy love each other so much and spend a special night together," she said hoping that it would answer his question.

"What kind of night?"

"A night that you are far to young to understand."

"Not fair," he pouted crossing his arms. "Everyone tells me that."

"Cody," Sam said turning around only to see him run up the stairs. She sighed as she went to follow him up the stair. "Cody I'm so—" Sam was cut off as she slipped on a step and fell down the stairs that she had climbed. Panic ran through her body as she laid on the floor with her hands resting on the last step. "Cody! Cody I need you right now!" Sam yelled panic clearly written in her voice.

"I don't wanna," Sam heard Cody yell.

Carefully Sam sat up. She then moved herself so that she was sitting against the wall. Tears ran down her face as she tried to take deep calming breaths.

"Cody, please I need your help!"

She could hear him walk down the hall to the top of the stairs. His steps sounded like he was too shy to come down, but he forced himself anyways. When he saw the tears streaming down her face he hurried to her side before he sat down.

"Sammy what's wrong?"

"I fell down the stairs," she told him.

"Are you hurting?"

"No, but the baby can be." Sam looked at Cody and saw that he was starting to get scared. "Cody I need you to be the big uncle that you are going to be and run outside. I need you to try and find anyone. Now go."

As Cody ran outside Sam wiped the tears from her face. Taking a deep slow breath she focused on her body. The only part she could feel any pain from was her wrist and ankle. She was just glad that there was no pain from her stomach. Sam then tried to think of what to do if no one was here. Her ankle hurt too much to put weight on it so there was no way she could get up by herself, let alone drive to the hospital. She knew that even though she didn't feel any pain indicating that the baby was at risk, she should still go to make sure it was all right. The sound of boots and the door crashing shut told her that Cody was back.

"I…I couldn't find anyone," Cody cried.

Not wanting to make Cody even more scared Sam tried to give him a reassuring smile. She had no idea where Jake or anyone else could be out on the range, but she knew where she could find someone.

"It's okay," Sam told him "Now I need you to call the Ely house. The number should be by the phone."

Cody hurried to the phone. It felt like hours passed as Sam waited to hear some form of help come through the phone.

"Mrs. Ely I need help," Sam heard Cody cry into the phone. She could feel herself smile as she imagined Maxine ask Cody why. "Sammy fell down the stairs." There was another pause before he said, "She wants to know if you're in pain."

"Tell her I can't get up on my own."

"She can't get up. Hurry please."

The clank of the phone hanging up told her that help was on the way. She could still hear Cody crying as he walked toward her.

"Cody come here," she said patting the ground next to her. "Why are you crying?"

"It's my fault you're hurting," he said as Sam wrapped an arm around him.

"Why do you think that?"

"You went up the stairs because of me."

"Hey, this not your fault," Sam said squeezing him. "This could have happened anywhere. Now, do you have any idea where the walkie-talkie is?"

"No, but I could look for it."

"Please go do that."

She sighed in relief that she still wasn't feeling any pain anywhere else in her body.

"Sammy I found it!"

"Good, bring it here," Sam said waiting for him to set the walkie-talkie in her hand. Once she had it she pressed the button down and said, "Dad? Can you hear me?"

"Yeah, what is it Sam?" he said.

"Do you have any idea where Jake it?"

"I see him up ahead do you need to speak to him?"

"Yeah," her voice cracked.

"Sam what's wrong?" her dad asked.

"Just let me speak to Jake, I don't think I can handle saying this twice."

There was a moment of silence and Sam hugged Cody closer to her for comfort.

"Sam, is everything all right?" she heard Jake's voice as she heard someone open the door. Maxine, Quinn, and Nate walked into the house all with worried expressions on their face. "Sam?" Jake said when she didn't reply.

"Hey Cody why don't we go outside for a bit," Nate said.

"Jake, I fell down the stairs," Sam said once Cody was outside. "I'm sorry."

Sam's strong façade was broken when she knew Cody couldn't see her anymore. She started to cry uncontrollably as Maxine wrapped her arms around her. Jake was still talking through the walkie-talkie, but she couldn't hear anything through her sobs. Quinn grabbed the device from her.

"Jake, it's Quinn," he said turning his back from Sam. "Mom, Nate and I are here. Nate's to stay here with Cody, while mom and I take Sam to the hospital. Meet you there."

"Everything is going to be fine Sam," Maxine whispered to her.

"Sam let me help you up," Quinn said grabbing her hands.

Carefully he helped her stand. Sam winced, as the pain in her ankle was too much before she leaned into him.

"Sam, can you stand on your own?" Maxine asked.

"No, my ankle hurts too much," she said biting her lip.

"It's a good thing my mom wanted me to come along then," Quinn said scooping her up in his arms.

"Please just get me to the hospital without any jokes," Sam told him as he carried her over to Maxine's car.

"Don't worry, I'll control my boy," Maxine told Sam as she climbed into the car.

"I just hope the baby is fine," Sam said more to herself than anyone else as Quinn set her down in the back of the car. It was then that she started to feel funny. "Maxine hurry, I don't know what I'm feeling but I don't think it's good."

Maxine didn't wait for Quinn to buckle his seat belt before she gunned the car to the hospital.


End file.
